Wilson quotes
This page lists Wilson's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wilson Tools Base Game * Axe- "It's my trusty axe." * Luxury Axe- "That's one fancy axe." * Shovel- "There's a lot going on underground." * Regal Shovel- "I can't wait to dig holes." * Pickaxe- "Iconic, isn't it?" * Opulent Pickaxe- "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" * Razor- "A sharpened rock tied to a stick. Hygienic!" * Razor (can't shave)- "I can't shave that!" * Razor (nothing left)- "There isn't even any stubble left!" * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." * Hammer- "Stop! It's time! To hammer things!" * Pitchfork- "Maxwell might be looking for this." Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- "It's a prettier axe than I'm used to." * Feather Pencil- "The feather increases the scientific properties of the writing." * Brush- "I bet the beefalo really like this." * Saddle- "Should let me mount some smelly animal." * War Saddle- "The only problem is the saddle sores." * Glossamer Saddle- "This saddle really flies!" * Saddlehorn- "I can take the saddle off now." * Salt Lick (normal, burning, and burnt)- "How many licks does it take to get to the center?" Shipwrecked * Machete- "I like the cut of this blade." * Luxury Machete- "Hack in style!" Lights Base Game * Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Sure beats darkness." * Campfire (high)- "That fire is getting out of hand!" * Fire Pit (high)- "Good thing it's contained!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Nice and comfy." * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire's getting a bit low." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." * Campfire (out)- "Well, that's over." * Fire Pit (out)- "At least I can start it up again." * Torch- "Something to hold back the night." * Miner Hat- "This will keep my hands free." * Torch and Miner Hat (out)- "My light just ran out!" * Pumpkin Lantern- "Spooky!" * Lantern- "A more civilized light." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit- "Sure beats darkness." * Endothermic Fire (high)- "That fire is getting out of hand!" * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "Good thing it's contained!" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Nice and comfy." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire's getting a bit low." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." * Endothermic Fire (out)- "Well, that's over." * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "At least I can start it up again." * Moggles- "A wretched stench but excellent visibility." Don't Starve Together * Mushlight (off)- * Mushlight (on)- * Mushlight (burnt)- * Glowcap (off)- * Glowcap (on)- "Blue is obviously the most scientific color." * Glowcap (burnt)- * Willow's Lighter- "It's her lucky lighter." Shipwrecked * Chiminea (upon being built)- "Take that, wind!" * Chiminea (high)- " * Chiminea (normal)- " * Chiminea (low)- " * Chiminea (embers)- " * Chiminea (out)- " * Bottle Lantern- "A bottle full of sunshine." * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "This fire pit is a conductor for even more... fire." * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- " * Tar Lamp- "That's a real slick lamp." * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "Science protects my fires out here." * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- "It finally went out." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "It's for me to put my stuff in." * Piggyback- "I feel kinda bad for that." * Bird Trap- "Gives me a net advantage!" * Bug Net- "For catching bugs." * Fishing Rod- "Hook, line and stick!" * Straw Roll- "It smells like wet." * Fur Roll- "It's so warm and comfy." * Tent- "I get crazy when I don't sleep." * Trap- "I wove it real tight." * Honey Poultice- "Seems sterile enough." * Healing Salve- "The stinging means that it's working." * Umbrella- "This will keep my hair dry, at least." * Compass- Depends on orientation. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. * Compass (generic)- "Which way am I facing?" * Compass (broken)- Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "The fur keeps the temperature inside stable." * Luxury Fan- "Down to bring my temperature down." * Siesta Lean-to- "A nice place for an afternoon rest out of the heat." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Night is for sleeping, not taking siestas." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "It's too dangerous right now!" * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "I'm too hungry for a siesta!" * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "I don't think I could really relax down here." * Tent (overheating)- " * Tent (burnt)- "Nothing left to sleep in." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "It won't provide much shade now." * Thermal Stone- "I could manipulate its temperature." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "It's colder than ice." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "That's a cold stone." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "It's quite warm and cuddly... for a rock!" * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Nice and toasty hot!" * Pretty Parasol- "This will keep my hair moderately dry, at least." Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- "The beating of this hideous heart will bring a ghost back to life!" * Booster Shot- "I seem to have discovered a cure!" * Waterballoon- "What a scientific marvel!" * Whirly Fan- "Somehow the breeze comes out the back twice as fast." * Whirly Fan (broken)- * Bernie (held and inactive)- "It's all scorched." * Bernie (active)- "That teddy bear is moving around. Interesting." * Bernie (broken)- "It finally fell apart." * Bundling Wrap- "Wrapping things up should make them easier to carry." * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- " * Bundled Supplies- "Our supplies are in there!" Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "I call it a thatchel." * Booty Bag- "I can keep my booty in here." * Sea Sack- "I hate when food has that not-so-fresh taste." * Chef Pouch- " * Tropical Fan- "Down to bring my temperature down." * Silly Monkey Ball- "I have a strange desire to name it after myself." * Tropical Parasol- "This will keep my hair moderately dry, at least." * Anti Venom- "Tastes horrible!" * Palm Leaf Hut- "Shade sweet shade." * Palm Leaf Hut (burnt)- " Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This is going to take a while." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It's almost done!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't go in there" * Bee Box- "Bees!" * Bee Box (no honey)- "It's empty." * Bee Box (some honey)- "I should wait a bit." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "It's full of honey." * Basic and Improved Farm- "I should try planting some crops." * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Go plants go!" * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "Mmmm. Ready to harvest." * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." * Ice Box- "I have harnessed the power of cold!" * Drying Rack- "I should dry some meats." * Drying Rack (drying)- "Meat takes a while to dry." * Drying Rack (finished)- "Jerky time!" Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "The pot got cooked." * Bee Box (burnt)- "How did it get burned?!!" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "I don't think anything will grow in a pile of ash." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Meat takes even longer to dry in rain." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "The rack got dried." * Bucket-o-poop- "That is definitely a bucket full of poop." Don't Starve Together * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "It could use a spore. Or a mushroom transplant." * Mushroom Planter (some)- "It should keep growing now." * Mushroom Planter (lots)- " * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- " * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- " * Mushroom Planter (burning)- " * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- " * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- " Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "I'm really going to stick it to those mussels." * Mussel Bed- "I should find a good spot for these." * Portable Crock Pot (held)- " * Portable Crock Pot (empty)- " * Portable Crock Pot (cooking)- " * Portable Crock Pot (ready)- " * Fish Farm (empty)- "I need to find some fish eggs for this." * Fish Farm (growing)- "The fish babies haven't hatched yet." * Fish Farm (ready)- " Science Base Game * Science Machine- "It breaks down objects into their scientific components." * Alchemy Engine- "It's even more science-y than the last one!" * Thermal Measurer- "I am one heck of a scientist." * Rainometer- "It measures cloudiness." * Lightning Rod- "I can harness the heavens!" * Lightning Rod (charged)- "The power is mine!" * Gunpowder- "It looks like pepper." Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "It won't be doing much science now." * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "The extra science didn't keep it alive." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Its measuring days are over." * Rainometer (burnt)- "The measuring parts went up in a cloud of smoke." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "All quiet on the flinging front." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Fling on!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "The fuel tank is getting a bit low." * Electrical Doodad- "It's whirring with electricity." Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- "Now I can show everyone what I found!" * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "So much for that." * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "Nothing but ash now." * Potter's Wheel (normal and burning)- "We can make stone sculptures with this." * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- "Burnt right down." * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- " * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- "Ready for sculpting." * Potter's Wheel (material already present)- " * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- "A masterpiece!" * Potter's Wheel (sketch already known)- " Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "For sea science!" * Ice Maker 3000- "It's putting along!" * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "It's running great!" * Ice Maker 3000 (medium)- "It's putting along." * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "It seems to be slowing down." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "I can hear it sputtering." * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "It needs more fuel." * Quacken Drill- "I can get more tar if I used this at sea." Fight Base Game * Spear- "That's one pointy stick." * Ham Bat- "This seems unsanitary." * Boomerang- "Aerodynamical!" * Boomerang (hit self)- "Ow! I should try to catch that!" * Blow Dart- "Good practice for my birthday cake!" * Sleep Dart- "Just don't breathe in." * Fire Dart- "This seems fundamentally unsafe." * Football Helmet- "I don't like sports." * Grass Suit- "I hope there are no bugs in this." * Log Suit- "That is a perfectly reasonable piece of clothing." * Marble Suit- "This looks really heavy." * Bee Mine- "It buzzes when I shake it." * Tooth Trap- "This is a nasty surprise." * Shelmet- "I hope it doesn't mess up my hair." * Snurtle Shell Armour- "It sticks to my back." Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "Hot mail!" * Morning Star- "It's electric!" * Weather Pain- "Spinning doom." Don't Starve Together * Battle Helm- "Pretty fancy hat, that." * Battle Spear- "It feels very stabby." * Electric Dart- "It has shocking accuracy." * Tail o' Three Cats- "Nothing like loud noises to help keep the peace." * Napsack- "It makes snooze circles when I throw it." Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "Now it's extra deadly." * Poison Dart- "The pointy end goes that way." * Coconade- "I'll need to light it first." * Coconade (lit)- "This seems dangerous." * Spear Gun (empty)- "Science takes care of me." * Spear Gun- "Oh the science I could get up to with this!" * Poison Spear Gun- "Poison tipped." * Obsidian Spear Gun- "Fire tipped." * Battle Spear Gun- " * Harpoon- "I don't intend to harp on the issue." * Cutlass Supreme- "I hope this sword doesn't start to smell..." * Trident- "I wonder how old this artifact is?" * Cactus Spike- "I'm glad I didn't step on this." * Peg Leg- "I can perform amputations if anyone'd like to wear it for real." * Seashell Suit- "Arts and crafts!" * Limestone Suit- "I'm sure this will hold up great!" * Cactus Armour- "The best defense is a good offense." Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "I should put a bird in it." * Birdcage (occupied)- "That's my bird!" * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Awwww, he's asleep." * Pig House- "These pigs have pretty fancy houses." * Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Come ON! I know you're home!" * Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I can see a snout pressed up against the window." * Rabbit Hutch- "That's not a real carrot." * Hay Wall (held)- "This seems like a bad idea." * Hay Wall- "Hmmmm. I guess that'll have to do." * Hay Wall (damaged)- "Hmmmm. I guess that'll have to do. I think I can fix this!" * Wood Wall (held)- "Pickets!" * Wood Wall- "Pointy!" * Wood Wall (damaged)- "Pointy! I think I can fix this!" * Stone Wall (held)- "They make me feel so safe." * Stone Wall- "That's a nice wall." * Stone Wall (damaged)- "That's a nice wall. I think I can fix this!" * Chest- "It's my tickle trunk!" * Chest (full)- "It's full." * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "That can't go in there." * Sign- "It says 'You are here'." * Potted Fern- "A fern in a pot." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Not so fancy now, pig!" * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "That's not a real roasted carrot." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "That won't do at all." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "Burnt!" * Chest (burnt)- "That trunk was truncated." * Scaled Chest- "Next best thing to a lockbox!" * Sign (burnt)- "I can't read it any longer." Don't Starve Together * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "He's looking a bit peckish." * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "Did I forget to feed you?" * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "Maybe he's just resting?" * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "That bird is definitely deceased." * Sign and Directional Sign (empty)- "The sign is currently blank." * Mini Sign (held)- "It's not much use like this. We should place it." * Mini Sign (empty)- "We should draw something on there." * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- "This'd be easier if I had the item in front of me." * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "I could draw better than that!" * End Table (empty and burning)- "I should put something in there." * End Table (flowers)- "A flower in a vase on a table." * End Table (new light source)- "It's nice to have a little light." * End Table (old light source)- * End Table (wilted)- "Not looking too fresh." * End Table (burnt)- "A burnt vase on a burnt table." * Friendly Scarecrow- "All dressed up and no where to crow." * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- "Someone made that strawman eat crow." * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- "Someone MURDERed that scarecrow!" * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "Very light, but surprisingly tough." * Moon Rock Wall- "Spacey and smooth!" * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)- "Spacey and smooth! I think I can fix this!" * Scaled Furnace- "It's scalding!" * Wardrobe- "It holds dark, forbidden secrets..." * Wardrobe (in use)- * Wardrobe (burning)- "That's burning fast!" * Wardrobe (burnt)- "It's outta style now." * Wood Fence (held)- "All we need to build a nice, sturdy fence." * Wood Fence- "It's just a wood fence." * Wood Gate (held)- "All we need to build a nice, sturdy gate." * Wood Gate- "It opens. And closes sometimes, too." * Potted Succulent- "A succulent in a pot." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "Look what I made!" * Sand Castle (sand)- "It's a sand castle in the sand!" * Limestone Wall (held)- "These would do more good if I placed them." * Limestone Wall- "Sturdy." * Limestone Wall (damaged)- "Sturdy. I think I can fix this!" * Sandbag (held)- "Sand technology on the go." * Sandbag- "Keeps the water at bay." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "Ahoy!" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "It's broken." * Buoy- "Awww yaaaaa Buoy!" * Sea Chest- "Watertight, just like all my theories." * Sea Wall (held)- "I have to build it in the water." * Sea Wall- " * Sea Wall (damaged)- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "I want to use it, and I want the world to know that I did." Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards." * Carpeted Flooring- "It's surprisingly scratchy." * Checkerboard Flooring- "These are pretty snazzy." * Cobblestones- "Hastily cobbled stones." * Fungal Turf (red)- "Fungal red floor." * Fungal Turf (green)- "Green fungus-y turf." * Other Turfs (surface)- "A chunk of ground." * Other Turfs (cave)- "Yet another ground type." Reign of Giants * Deciduous Turf- "Yet another ground type." * Sandy Turf- "Dirty turf." Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "You want proof it's fireproof?" Shipwrecked * Snakeskin Rug- "Sssstyle ssssstatement." * Jungle Turf- "Very gnarled ground." * Meadow Turf- "Meadow-y turf." * Magma Turf- "Lava-y floor." * Tidal Marsh Turf- "Marsh-y floor." * Ashy Turf- "Ashy turf." * Volcano Turf- "Volcano-y turf." Refine Base Game * Rope- "Some short lengths of rope." * Boards- "Boards." * Cut Stone- "I've made them seductively smooth." * Papyrus- "Some sheets of paper." * Purple Gem- "It contains the mysteries of the universe." * Nightmare Fuel- "This stuff is crazy!" Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- "I should stick something shiny in it. For research." * Marble Bean- "I traded the old family cow for it." * Beeswax- "Beeswax is a scientifically proven preservative!" * Wax Paper- "Some sheets of wax paper." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "Soft cloth made from hard root!" * Limestone- "Looks like a useful building material." * Empty Bottle- "Just an empty bottle." * Coral Nubbin- "I want nubbin to do with that." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "What a handsome devil!" * Prestihatitator- "Who would name something that?" * Shadow Manipulator- "What have I created?" * Pan Flute- "I can serenade the animals." * Night Light- "It gives off a spooky light." * Night Armour- "Wearing this makes me feel safe and insecure." * Dark Sword- "I dreamed it myself!" * One-man Band- "I should have added a beefalo bell." * Bat Bat- "I bet I could fly if I held two of these." * Belt of Hunger- "A soggy, sustaining, succulent suit." * Chilled Amulet- "Cool as ice!" * Nightmare Amulet- "It's whispering to me." * Life Giving Amulet- "I feel so safe when I'm wearing it." * Fire Staff- "I don't want to set the world on fire." * Ice Staff- "It's cold to the touch." * Telelocator Staff- "It can show me the world." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "It's ready to go." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "It needs more purple gems." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "Looks ready." * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "It needs a gem." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "Not much use anymore." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Fire doesn't really solve naming issues..." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Whatever it was, it's burnt now." * Old Bell- "Dingalingaling." Don't Starve Together * Ocuvigil (normal, burning, and burnt)- "That's an entirely scientific mapping tool." * Moon Dial (generic)- "Water amplifies the science, allowing us to measure the moon." * Moon Dial (new moon)- " * Moon Dial (waxing)- "The moon is waxing." * Moon Dial (full moon)- " * Moon Dial (waning)- "The moon is waning." * Moon Dial (in Caves)- " * The Lazy Deserter- "This pyramid controls the sands." * The Lazy Deserter (active)- " Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "It's twisting my tongue." * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "Fire doesn't really solve naming issues..." * Dripple Pipes- "Is it dripping...?" Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "Darn it! Darn it all to heck!" * Rabbit Earmuffs- "At least my ears won't get cold..." * Straw Hat- "Hats always ruin my hair." * Beefalo Hat- "That's a case of hat-hair waiting to happen." * Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected." * Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!" * Winter Hat- "It'll be good for when winter comes." * Top Hat- "What a nice hat." * Dapper Vest- "This vest is dapper as all get-out." * Breezy Vest- "Wilderness casual." * Puffy Vest- "Winter survival gear." * Bush Hat- "It's kind of scratchy." * Garland- "It smells like prettiness." * Walking Cane- "It makes walking seem much easier!" Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Ears hat!" * Fashion Melon- "Let the juice run down your face." * Ice Cube- "Stay cool, boy." * Rain Coat- "Keeps the rain where it ought to be. Outside my body." * Rain Hat- "It'll mess up my hair, but I'll stay nice and dry." * Summer Frest- "Keep off, evil sun!" * Floral Shirt- "It's not lab-safe!" * Eyebrella- "It will watch over me." * Hibearnation Vest- "Welcome to hibernation station!" Don't Starve Together * Trusty Tape- "Good for mending." * Feather Hat- "BECOME THE BIRD!" * Fashion Goggles- "What a stylish pair of goggles." * Desert Goggles- "Quality eye protection." * Funcap- "Makes the wearer look like a fun guy." Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "Two brains means double the ideas!" * Snakeskin Hat- "Should repel the rain." * Snakeskin Jacket- "How fashionable!" * Blubber Suit- "Well, it's something." * Windbreaker- "The wind doesn't stand a chance!" * Tar Suit- "I'll pitch a fit if I have to wear that." * Particulate Purifier- "Sucks all the stink out." * Sleek Hat- "It really cuts through the air!" * Shark Tooth Crown- "What a dangerous looking hat." * Dumbrella- "The second umbrella keeps the first umbrella dry." Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "This looks... boat-like..." * Raft- "This looks... adequate..." * Row Boat- "It runs on elbow grease." * Cargo Boat- "It has room for all my stuff!" * Armoured Boat- "That is one durable boat." * Encrusted Boat- "A mere shell of a ship." * Surfboard- " * The "Sea Legs"- "A vessel fit for a scallywag." * Boat Repair Kit- "This will add some float to my boat." * Thatch Sail- "This should really transform my boating experience." * Cloth Sail- "That wind isn't getting away now!" * Snakeskin Sail- "Scale it and sail it!" * Feather Lite Sail- "It's feather-light!" * Iron Wind- "This is how a scientist should travel." * Boat Torch- "This'll keep my hands free." * Boat Lantern- "This will do wonders for my night-vision!" * Boat Cannon- "The only thing better than a boat is a boat with a cannon." * Quackering Ram- "Does my ingenuity know no bounds?!" * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "For the deadliest catch." * Sea Yard (running)- "For keeping my ships in tiptop shape!" * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- " * Tar Extractor (off)- "I have to turn it on." * Tar Extractor (on)- "It's running smoothly." * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- " * Trawl Net- "Nothing but net." * Trawl Net (equipped)- "It's bulging with potential!" * Trawl Net (full)- "I think it's sinking." * Trawl Net (extremely full)- "It is definitely sinking." * Trawl Net (detached)- " * Trawl Net (sinking)- " * Spyglass- "I spy with my little eye..." * Super Spyglass- "I can see forever!" * Captain Hat- "The proper boating attire!" * Pirate Hat- "Fit for a cutthroat scallywag. Or me." * Lucky Hat- "Does it make me look scurvy... I mean scary!?" * Life Jacket- "Keeps me afloat without my boat!" Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "It's hot to the touch." * Obsidian Axe- "A winning combination!" * Obsidian Spear- "This will leave a mark." * Obsidian Armour- "I'm a genius." * Obsidian Coconade- "It's even bombier!" * Howling Conch- "I can hear the wind trapped within." * Sail Stick- "There must be a scientific explanation for this." * Volcano Staff- "The label says 'Keep out of reach of children'." Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "I wonder where this is from?" * Thulecite Wall (held)- "A solid piece of history." * Thulecite Wall- "An ancient piece of wall." * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- "An ancient piece of wall. I think I can fix this!" * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "All is well." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "Getting pretty magical around here." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "I think it's becoming more concentrated!" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "It seems to be staying steady." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Feels like it's receding." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "The nightmare is almost gone!" * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "There's no magic around here." * The Lazy Forager- "Teleportation can be so useful." * Magiluminescence- "Warm to the touch." * Construction Amulet- "Just when I thought I couldn't get any better." * The Lazy Explorer- "This beats walking." * Star Caller's Staff- "I put a gem on a stick." * Deconstruction Staff- "This will come in handy." * Pick/Axe- "It's brilliant!" * Thulecite Crown- "Fit for a king. Or me." * Thulecite Suit- "It's oddly light." * Thulecite Club- "It has quite a heft to it." * Houndius Shootius (held)- "I think it's sleeping." * Houndius Shootius- "I hope it doesn't turn on me." Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "No point studying when I can just wing it." * Applied Horticulture- "I see no farm in reading that." * Sleepytime Stories- "Strange, it's just 500 pages of telegraph codes." * The End is Nigh!- "The beginning was dull, but got better near the end." * On Tentacles- "Someone'll get suckered into reading this." * Joy of Volcanology- "The foreword just says 'Hope you like dragoons.'" Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- "A blank map. Doesn't seem very useful." Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "You'd make a good lab assistant." * Vargling- "Pretty cute for a lil monster!" * Ewelet- "Much less mucusy than its momma." * Broodling- "It's wyrmed its way into my heart." * Glomglom- "What an aerodynamical creature!" * Giblet- "My feathered friend." Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- "It makes me hungry just looking at it." * Bubble Pipe Carving- "That was never really my thing" * Pawn Figure- "I can relate." * Rook Figure- "It's even heavier than it looks." * Knight Figure- "It's a horse, of course." * Bishop Figure- "It's a stone bishop." * Queenly Figure- "Hmm...looks familiar." * Kingly Figure- "That doesn't look so kingly to me." * Deerclops Figure- "I feel like its eye follows you." * Bearger Figure- "It was a lot bigger up close." * Moose/Goose Figure- "Eurgh. It's so lifelike." * Dragonfly Figure- "Ah, that brings back memories. Bad ones." * Knight, Bishop, and Rook Figures (shaking on new moon)- Events Don't Starve Together * Candy Bag- "It's some sort of delicious pocket dimension for sugary treats." * Candy Apple- "The cavities are probably worth it, right?" * Candy Corn- "What corruption of science grew these?" * Catcoon Candy- "My teeth are going to have something to say about this tomorrow." * Choco Pigs- "Much better tasting than the real thing." * Ghost Pop and Tentacle Lolli- "Only a sucker wouldn't love this." * Gummy Spider- "They wriggle on the way down." * Jelly Worm- "Sticks to your teeth." * Not-So-Candy Corn- "It's... corn." * Raisins- "Everyone'll be raisin' a fuss over these." * "Raisins"- "I... don't think I'll be eating those." * Broken Stake- "I don't believe in the supernatural." * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- "I know someone who'd have a ball with this!" * Empty Elixir- "Hard to find a good flask around here." * Faux Fangs- "I might need these after all that candy." * Monkey Paw- "Let's make a wish. For science." * Spider Ring- "I hope this doesn't attract spiders." * Gift Wrap- "That's a wrap!" * Gift- "Is that for me?" * Festive Tree Planter- "I need a pine cone for that." * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- "That puts a damper on the festivities." * Winter's Feast Tree (sapling)- * Winter's Feast Tree- "Happy Winter's Feast!" * Gingerbread Cookie- "The anatomy's not right, but I'll overlook it." * Eternal Fruitcake- "That experiment may have been a tiny bit unethical." * Sugar Cookie- "I'm going to eat forty. For science." * Candy Cane- "A Yuletide toothache waiting to happen." * Chocolate Log Cake- "It's nice to eat something other than berries for once." * Plum Pudding- "I'm puddin' that straight in my mouth!" * Apple Cider- "It's a hollowed apple filled with yummy juice." * Hot Cocoa- "How does it stay warm? A thermodynamical mug?" * Heavenly Eggnog- "Can science explain why it tastes so good?" * Festive Bauble- "Every scientist appreciates a good bauble." * Festive Light- "A tree's not complete without some electricity." * Magnificent Adornment- "This one is especially impressive." * Gobbler Shrine- "I feel like it wants something." * Gobbler Shrine (empty)- " * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- "That won't do at all." * Red Pouch- "Is there something inside that?" * Lucky Gold Nugget- "What a lucky find!" * Red Firecrackers- "Filled with explosion science!" * Red Lantern- "This lantern feels more special than the others." * Lucky Fan- "It's inordinately large." * Lucky Beast Head- "So who gets to be the head?" * Lucky Beast Body- "I'm middling on this middle piece." * Lucky Beast Tail- "Someone has to bring up the rear." Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "It's all piney." * Lumpy Evergreen- "This sad tree has no cones." * Spiky Tree- "Those spikes look sharp!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "Take that, nature!" * Spiky Tree (stump)- "Not so spiky now!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "What a waste of wood." * Spiky Tree (burning)- "Spikes and fire!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Now it's burnt and spiky." *Evergreen (sapling)- "It'll be a tree soon!" * Log- "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." * Log (burning)- "That's some hot wood!" * Charcoal- "It's small, dark and smells like burnt wood." * Pine Cone- "I can hear a tiny tree inside it, trying to get out." * Marble Tree- "I don't think an axe will cut it." * Totally Normal Tree- "Is it watching me?" * Totally Normal Tree (stump)- * Living Log- "It looks worried." * Sapling- "Baby trees are so cute!" * Sapling (picked)- "That'll teach him." * Sapling (burning)- "That's burning fast!" * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "I should plant this." * Twigs- "It's a bunch of small twigs." * Grass Tuft- "It's a tuft of grass." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "I cut it down in the prime of it's life." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "It's burning fast!" * Cut Grass- "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Red berries taste the best." * Berry Bush (picked)- "Maybe they'll grow back?" * Berry Bush (barren)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." * Reeds- "It's a clump of reeds." * Reeds (picked)- "I picked all the useful reeds." * Reeds (burning)- "That's really burning!" * Cut Reeds- "Cut reeds, ready for crafting and hobbying." * Plant- "Leafy!" * Plant (growing)- "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" * Plant (ready to be picked)- "Mmmm. Ready to harvest." * Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." * Spiky Bush- "It looks thorny." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Ow!" * Spiky Bush (burning)- "That's burning fast!" * Flower- "It's pretty but it smells like a common laborer." * Petals- "I showed those flowers who's boss!" * Evil Flower- "Augh! It's so evil!" * Dark Petals- "I'm not sure I want to hold these." * Mushroom- "It's a mushroom." * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- * Mushroom (picked)- "I wonder if it will come back?" Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "It's all leafy. Most of the time." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Take that, nature!" * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "What a waste of wood." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "It'll be a tree soon!" * Sapling (withered)- "It might be okay if it was cooler." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "It's not going to grow back while it's so hot." * Berry Bush (withered)- "Nothing will grow in this heat." *Plant (withered)- "The heat killed it." * Birchnut- "There's definitely something inside there." * Cactus- "Sharp but delicious." * Cactus (after picking)- "Ow!" * Cactus (picked)- "Deflated, but still spiny." * Tumbleweed- "Who knows what that tumbleweed has picked up." Don't Starve Together * Twiggy Tree- "It's all sticky." * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "Take that, nature!" * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "What a waste of wood." * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." * Twiggy Tree (sapling)- "It doesn't need any help to grow." * Twiggy Tree Cone- "There's a sticky tree inside it that wants to get out." * Diseased Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- "It looks pretty sick." * Diseased Sapling (picked)- * Diseased Sapling (burning)- * Diseased Sapling (withered)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- * Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- * Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- * Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- * Juicy Berry Bush- "I should leave them there until it's time to eat." * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "The bush is working hard on the next batch." * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- "It's very much on fire." * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "It won't make any berries in this state." * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "This could be replanted closer to home." * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "The heat even dehydrated the juicy berries!" * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- * Marble Sprout- "It looks carved." * Marble Shrub- "Makes sense to me." * Rose- "To match my rosy cheeks." * Rose (after picking)- " * Succulent- "Aloe there." * Succulent (held)- "I could eat that, but I'd rather not." Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch- "Looks pretty sturdy." * Jungle Tree- "That tree needs a hair cut." * Viney Bush and Snake Den- "It's all viney!" * Bamboo Patch, Jungle Tree, Viney Bush, and Snake Den (stump)- "Take that, nature!" * Bamboo Patch (burning)- "Bye bye, bamboo." * Jungle Tree (burning)- "What a waste of wood." * Viney Bush and Snake Den (burning)- "Whoops." * Bamboo Patch, Jungle Tree, and Viney Bush (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." * Snake Den (burnt)- * Bamboo Root- "I need to plant this." * Viney Bush Root- "I suppose I should pick it up." * Jungle Tree (sapling and seed)- "I can hear the hissing of tiny snakes." * Bamboo- "Maybe I can bamboozle my enemies with this?" * Vine- "Maybe I can tie stuff up with this." * Brainy Sprout- "I wonder what it's plotting..." * Brainy Sprout (picked)- " * Seaweed (plant)- "Is that what passes for food around here?" * Seaweed (picked)- " * Mangrove- "I wonder if it's getting enough water?" * Mangrove (burning)- " * Mangrove (burnt)- "I wonder how that happened." * Mangrove (stump)- " * Palm Tree- "How tropical." * Palm Tree (burning)- " * Palm Tree (burnt)- " * Palm Tree (stump)- " * Palm Tree (sapling)- "It doesn't need my help to grow anymore." * Palm Leaf- "I'm fond of these fronds." * Regular Jungle Tree- "Just like any other tree." * Tidal Plant- "Look. A plant." Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "It's buzzing with activity." * Killer Bee Hive- "I think those bees are mad." * Honeycomb- "Bees used to live in this." * Hound Mound- "I wouldn't want to pick a bone with the owner." * Bones- "Creepy." * Touch Stone- "What an odd looking stone." * Obelisk (sane, up)- "That's a CRAZY looking rock!" * Obelisk (sane, down)- "It's more of a pyramid than an obelisk." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "TAKE THAT, SANE SELF!" * Obelisk (insane, down)- "Where did the rest of it go?" * Harp Statue- "What has happened to the head?" * Marble Pillar- "I think I could use that." * Marble- "Fancy!" * Rundown House- "Who would live here?" * Merm Head- "The stinkiest thing I'll smell all day." * Pig Head- "Looks like an offering to the beast." * Pig Torch- "Sure looks cozy." * Basalt- "That's too strong to break through!" * Boulder- "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." * Rocks- "I can make stuff with these." * Flint- "It's a very sharp rock." * Nitre- "I'm not a geologist." * Gold Nugget- "I can't eat it, but it sure is shiny." * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." * Grave- "There was someone here before me!" * Grave (dug)- "I should probably feel bad about that." * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "It's a pile of dirt... or IS it?" * Animal Track- "Tracks left by food. I mean... an animal." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "The trail ends here." * Animal Track (found)- "This track is fresh, the beast must be nearby." * Wooden Thing- "This appears to be the nexus to another world!" * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Soon my invention will be complete!" * Wooden Thing (locked)- " * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "With this I can surely pass through space and time!" * Ring Thing- "A ring that could focus dimensional energies." * Crank Thing- "Tough enough to handle the most intense experiments." * Box Thing- "This thing may control the polarity of the whole universe." * Metal Potato Thing- "This metal contains great and feared power." * Worm Hole- "Soft and undulating." * Worm Hole (open)- "Science compels me to jump in." * Worm Hole (exited)- "That was not a sane thing to do." * Pond- "I can't see the bottom!" * Skeleton- "Better him than me!" * Spider Den- "Sticky!" * Spider Eggs- "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket." * Rabbit Hole- "That must lead to the Kingdom of the Bunnymen." * Walrus Camp- "It looks warm and cozy inside." * Walrus Camp (empty)- "Looks like somebody was camping here." * Sunken Boat- "That fellow looks like he wants to talk." * Sunken Boat (empty)- "This is why I hate the water." * Flotsam- "If only I had some way of hooking on to it from here." Reign of Giants * Ice- "Ice to meet you." * Mini Glacier- "A very isolated glacier." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "Nothing useful until it freezes again." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "The wet ground won't hold a footprint." * Burrow- "What a nice hole in the ground for a home!" * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "The Kingdom of the Bunnymen is closed for the season." * Rundown House (burnt)- "Nothing to live in, now." * Merm Head (burnt)- "Burnt merm flesh somehow smells even worse." * Pig Head (burnt)- "Crispy." * Hollow Stump- "It's a den in a stump." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "Its owner ran out of lives." * Glommer's Statue- "I'm not sure what that's supposed to be." * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "I broke it. For science." * Skeleton (self)- "Better him than... wait a minute!" * Sunken Boat (burning)- " * Sunken Boat (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Florid Postern- "This ought to be a scientific impossibility." * Gigantic Beehive- "How in science did it get so big?!" * Honey Patch- " * Honey Patch (growing)- " * Marble Sculpture (rook, raw)- "It's some sort of marble statue." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, raw)- "It looks old, but it feels new." * Marble Sculpture (knight, raw)- "It's an odd marble statue." * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- "It's not in the best shape." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- "There's a big piece missing." * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- "I guess he cracked under the pressure." * Marble Sculpture (wrong piece, unable to repair)- " * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- "All patched up." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- "Now what?" * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- "At least it's back in one piece now." * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Magma- "Magmificent!" * Rock- " * Crispy Skeleton- " * Marble Statue (Comedy)- "Statuesque." * Marble Statue (Tragedy)- "Don't lose your head now!" * Marble Statue (Pawn and Vase)- "It's a fancy marble statue." * Meteor- " * Moon Rock- "That rock came from the moon." * Moon Stone- "It's all smashed up." * Moon Stone (repaired)- "There's a hole in the middle for something to go in." * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- "Now what?" * Moon Stone (repaired, Moon Caller's Staff ready)- " * Moon Stone (wrong staff)- " * Moon Stone (not staff)- " * Moon Rubble- "I could probably break that." * Petrified Evergreen (normal and mined)- "It looks scared stiff." * Rock Den- "Is there something in there?" * Stagehand- "Something's odd here, but I can't put my finger on it." * Stagehand (walking)- "Just keep your hand to yourself, alright?" * Suspicious Marble (rook)- "Where did this come from?" * Suspicious Marble (knight)- "Where's the rest of it?" * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- "Is that a head?" * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- "It looks very lifelike." * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- "I don't like how it's looking at me." * Loot Stash- "We should definitely open that." * Lake- "Is that a mirage?" * Cave-in Boulder- "I think I can lift this one." * Cave-in Boulder (tall)- " Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "They call a dug hole in the sand their home." * Crabbit Den (collapsed)- " * Fishermerm's Hut- "Doesn't smell very good." * Merm Hut- " * Prime Ape Hut- "Here be evil." * Wildbore House- "What a boreing house." * Shoal- "This area seems pretty fishy." * Wobster Den- "That Wascal is sleeping." * Ballphin Palace- "The place where the ballphins roost." * Coral Reef- "The coral have formed a reef!" * Coral- "Living building material!" * Coral Larva- "That's a baby coral reef." * Limpet Rock (normal and withered)- "I could fill a pail with all those snails." * Limpet Rock (picked)- "I can't fill a pail without snails." * Magma Pile- "I can dig it." * Krissure- "Maybe I should stand back." * Steamer Trunk- "It looks like a premier steamer trunk." * Sandy Pile- "You better stay out of my shoes." * Sand- "A handy pile of pocket sand." * Sharkitten Den- "Is that sand pile purring?" * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- "That is a rather large pile of sand." * Volcano- "My scientific know-how tells me that's a perfectly safe mountain!" * Dragoon Egg- "Do I hear cracking?" * Suspicious Bubbles- "Something down there has bad breath." * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- "I wonder where it went..." * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- "Follow those bubbles!" * Tar Slick- "There must be a way to get that tar out." * Tar- "Do I have to hold it with my bare hands?" * Tar Trap- " * Tidal Pool- "A pool left by the tides." * Lava Pool- "A bit hot for my tastes." * Mussels- "I wonder if they are from Brussels." * Slot Machine- "I suppose I could linger for a moment or two..." * Electric Isosceles- "Gives me an uneasy feeling." * Octo Chest- "I hope that thing is water proof." * Debris- "Part of a wrecked ship." * Crate- "There must be a way to open it." * Wildbore Head (normal and burnt)- "It smells as bad as it looks." * Seashell- "Sea refuse." * Poisonous Hole- "I think I'll stay away from that." * Gunpowder Barrel- "How original." * X Marks the Spot- "Please be a good treasure!" * Rawling- "It's my buddy!" * Watery Grave- "Sure, I could fish it out of there. But should I?" * Wreck- "Poor little boat." * Wooden Platform Thing (empty, partially assembled, and fully assembled)- "I think it's missing some parts." * Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- " * Grassy Thing- "Wonder what this is used for." * Screw Thing- "Looks like a part of something." * Wooden Potato Thing- "Seems like it was made with a purpose in mind." * Ring Thing- "Looks like I could use this." Exclusive to Pocket Edition * Compromising Statue- "I made a compromise with wilderness." Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "I wonder if that rock could be moved." * Sinkhole- "The earth itself rejects me!" *Rope to Surface- "I've had enough discovery for now." * Red Mushtree- "These used to grow in my bathroom." * Green Mushtree- "A magic mushroom?" * Blue Mushtree- "That mushroom got too big for its own good." * Light Flower- "Science makes it glow." * Light Bulb- "It's strangely tasty looking." * Stalagmite- "Looks like a rock to me." * Stalagmite (pointy)- "Rocks, rocks, rocks, rocks..." * Spilagmite- "It's encrusted with old webbing." * Slurtle Mound- "A den of 'ew'." * Splumonkey Pod- "Did that just move?" * Fern- "It's a fern." * Foliage- "Some leafy greens." * Cave Banana Tree- "It's dubiously photosynthetical." Don't Starve Together * Bat Cave- "I don't want to wake them." * Red Mushtree (blooming)- "I'm mildly offended by this." * Green Mushtree (blooming)- "It's trying to reproduce." * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- "You can't tell from far away, but it's quite smelly." * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- "The spiders thought this one was important." * Red Spore- * Green Spore- * Blue Spore- "It's just drifting around." * Mysterious Plant- * Fossil Fragment- "Science bones! We should put them back together." *Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- "Still missing some pieces." *Odd Skeleton (incorrect)- "My scientific instincts say this isn't quite right." * Odd Skeleton (complete)- "It's alive! Oh wait, no, it's not." * Odd Skeleton (improper revival)- Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- * Ruins Sinkhole- * Ancient Statue- "It seems to throb out of tune with the world." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken and normal)- "An ancient and mysterious structure." * Algae- "Some algae by a pond." * Broken Clockworks (type 1)- "A pile of broken chess pieces." * Broken Clockworks (type 2)- "Another pile of broken chess pieces." * Broken Clockworks (type 3)- "Even more broken chess pieces." * Relic- "Ancient household goods." * Relic (broken)- "Nothing to work with here." * Thulecite Fragments- "It's some smaller chunks of Thulecite." * Cave Lichen- "Only a cyanobacteria could grow in this light." * Ornate Chest- "It may contain something fantastic! Or horrible." * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- * Large Ornate Chest- "It may contain a bigger something fantastic! Or horrible." * Nightmare Light- "I wonder what function this served." Don't Starve Together * Ancient Chest- "I hear whispers. It wants something." * Ancient Chest (shaking)- * Ancient Chest (failed)- "It didn't like that." * Ancient Chest (successful)- "I guess I'm worthy." * Ancient Key- "There is power emanating from it." * Ancient Gateway (inactive)- "The essential components are still intact." * Ancient Gateway (powering up)- "It's gaining power." * Ancient Gateway (activated)- "Back in working order." * Ancient Gateway (unstable)- "The gateway is destabilizing." * Ancient Gateway (on cooldown)- "It needs time to recover. Me too." * Ancient Obelisk- "I don't recognize any of these symbols." * Ancient Beacon- "Something must power it." * Ancient Beacon (active)- "A truly unsettling light." * Ancient Mural (first)- "It depicts an old civilization. The people look hungry and scared." * Ancient Mural (second)- "This tablet is too worn to make out." * Ancient Mural (third)- "Something dark creeps over the city and its people." * Ancient Mural (fourth)- "The people are shedding their skins. They look different underneath." * Ancient Mural (fifth)- "It shows a massive, technologically advanced city." * Atrium Statue- "It doesn't seem fully real." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "I feel inspired." * Coffee Plant- "This is a plant I could learn to love." * Coffee Plant (picked)- "Maybe they'll grow back?" * Coffee Plant (barren)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." * Coffee Plant (withered)- "Looks malnourished." * Coffee Plant (held)- "This belongs in the ground!" * Elephant Cactus- "That cactus seems abnormally pokey." * Elephant Cactus (withered)- "Yikes! I could poke my eye out!" * Elephant Cactus Stump- "It'll sprout more pokers again some day." * Elephant Cactus (held)- "A portable poker plant." * Obsidian Boulder- "Blast it! It won't be mined!" * Obsidian- "It's a fire rock." * Charcoal Boulder- "Would need an awfully big stocking..." * Burnt Ash Tree- "You look ashen." * Dragoon Den- "Even goons gotta sleep." * Dragoon Saliva- "It's SPITacularly disgusting!" * Woodlegs' Cage- "That seems like an excessive amount of locks." * Woodlegs (free)- * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "It appears to be closed." * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- "The altar is open and ready to accept offerings!" *Volcano (exit)- "I can feel a cool breeze outside." Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "Check it out!" * Clockwork Bishop- "Back off, preacherman!" * Clockwork Rook- "Storm the castle!" * Damaged Knight- "It's a knightmare!" * Damaged Bishop- "It's falling apart!" * Damaged Rook- "Terrifying!" * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "What was that?!" * Charlie (attacked by)- "OW! Something bit me!" * Hound- "You ain't nothing, hound dog!" * Red Hound- "That one is glowy." * Blue Hound- "Are there hounds for every season?" * Hound's Tooth- "It's sharp!" * Spider- "I hate spiders." * Spider Warrior- "Looks even meaner than usual." * Spider (sleeping)- "I'd better not be here when he wakes up." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I should keep my distance." * Spider (dead)- "Ewwww!" * Spider Warrior (dead)- "Good riddance!" * Spider Gland- "It has a tangy, antiseptic smell." * Silk- "It comes from a spider's butt." * Krampus- "He's going after my stuff!" * Krampus Sack- "Ew. It has Krampus slime all over it." * Merm- "Smells fishy!" * Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." * Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." * Tentacle Spots- "I think these were its genitalia." * Big Tentacle- "A slimy pole." * Baby Tentacle- "Little slippery arms." * Guardian Pig- "He doesn't look as friendly as the others." * Guardian Pig (dead)- * Werepig- "He's not friendly!" * Ghost- "This offends me as a scientist." * MacTusk- "Walruses are natural predators." * Wee MacTusk- "He won't be cute and cuddly forever." * Walrus Tusk- "I'm sure I'll find a use for it eventually." * Tam o' Shanter- "It's covered with walrus hairs." * Mosquito- "Disgusting little bloodsucker." * Mosquito (held)- "Hey, is that my blood?" * Mosquito Sack- "It's probably not someone else's blood..." * Nearby Mosquitoes- "Aaah! Bug off!" * Cave Spider- "Gah! More spiders!" * Spitter- "I hate spiders!" * Batilisk- "Ack! That's terrifying!" * Snurtle- "He's less gross, but still gross." * Slurtle- "Ew. Just ew." * Slurtle Slime- "If it wasn't useful, I wouldn't touch it." * Broken Shell- "A puzzle with no solution." * Meat Bulb- "It's so alluring." * Fleshy Bulb- "Now I can start my very own meat farm." * Eyeplant- "I think I'm being watched." * Slurper- "It's so hairy!" * Slurper Pelt- "Doesn't look much different dead." * Dangling Depth Dweller- "Note to self: Don't look up." * Depths Worm (emerged)- "It's a worm!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "Seems safe to me." * Dirt Mound (burrowed Depths Worm)- "Just looks like a pile of dirt." Reign of Giants * Varg- "You might be something to reckon with, big dog." * Poison Birchnut Tree- "It looks unhappy about me stealing those Birchnuts!" * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Take that, nature!" * Birchnutter- "A mad little nut." Don't Starve Together * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "That presence... it's familiar! Hello?" * Ewecus- "What a crusty looking animal." * Steel Wool- "Scratchy metal fibers." * Gem Deer- "It's being controlled by that beast!" * Grumble Bee- "It's guarding the queen." * Lavae- "Too hot to handle." * Shadow Piece- Shipwrecked * Crocodog- "I'd rather stay away from the business end of that jerk." * Yellow Crocodog- "That looks like an experiment gone wrong." * Blue Crocodog- "It's a dog-eat-me world out here." * Floaty Boaty Knight- "Get off the water you maniac!" * Flup (in ground)- " * Flup- "Leave me alone!" * Eyeshot- "Eye see." * Pirate Ghost- " * Poison Mosquito- "These blasted mosquitos carry a sickness." * Yellow Mosquito Sack- "Part of a yellow mosquito." * Snake- "I wonder if it'll sell me some oil?" * Poison Snake- "Even worse than a common snake!" * Snakeskin- "I'm intrigued AND repelled." * Spider Warrior (venomous)- "Looks even meaner than usual." * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- "I should keep my distance." * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- * Sea Hound- "These things sure are persistent." * Stink Ray- "I think I'll keep my distance." * Swordfish- "I think this fish evolved to run me through." * White Whale- "Looks like a fighter." * White Whale Carcass- "I think bloating has begun..." * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Dragoon- "You're a quick one, aren't you?" Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "It's a beefalo!" * Beefalo (follower)- "He's coming along peacefully." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "These guys are really heavy sleepers." * Beefalo (naked)- "Aww, he's so sad." * Beefalo Wool- "It smells like beefalo tears." * Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." * Baby Beefalo- "Awwww. So cute!" * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "Go to good world of dreams little beefalo." * Nearby Bees- "He's watching me." * Bee- "To bee or not to bee." * Killer Bee- "Oh no! It's a killer bee!" * Bee (held)- "Careful!" * Killer Bee (held)- "This seems dangerous." * Stinger- "Looks sharp!" * Pig (normal and sleeping)- "They kind of creep me out." * Pig (follower)- "He's part of my entourage." * Pig (dead)- "Someone should tell his family." * Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "I am filled with an irresistible urge to do science." * Bunny Puff- "I just like holding it." * Frog- "He's so cute!" * Frog (sleeping)- "Aww, look at him sleep!" * Frog (dead)- "He's croaked it." * Koalefant- "Adorably delicious." * Winter Koalefant- "It looks warm and full of meat." * Rock Lobster- "It has terrifying claws." * Pengull- "Must be breeding season." * Splumonkey- "Curious little guy." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "What a bizarre buzzard!" * Catcoon- "A playful little thing." * Cat Tail- "I think it's still swishing." * Volt Goat- "'Baaaah' yourself!" * Volt Goat (charged)- "I don't think it liked being struck by lightning." * Volt Goat Horn- "It's like a miniature lightning rod." Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (domesticated)- "This one is slightly less smelly than the others." * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- "Hmmm, there may be too much food inside it." * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- "This fellow appears quite ridable." * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- "It looks deeply angry." Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "This whale has emotional issues." * Blue Whale Carcass- "I think bloating has begun..." * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Bottlenose Ballphin- "Such a round, rubbery fellow." * Dorsal Fin- "Guess that house is FINished." * Jellyfish- "Science works in mysterious, blobby ways." * Jellyfish (held)- "Now this creature is pure science!" * Water Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "These creatures seem reasonable." * Water Beefalo (follower)- " * Horn- "I grabbed the ox by the horn." * Baby Water Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "It's a tiny meat beast." * Prime Ape- "Those things are going to be the end of me." * Wildbore- "Looks aggressive." Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "Butterfly, flutter by." * Butterfly (held)- "Now I have you!" * Crow- "Creepy!" * Crow (held)- "He's not very happy in there." * Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" * Redbird (held)- "He likes my pocket." * Snowbird- "Life in the frozen wastes." * Snowbird (held)- "It's so soft." * Jet Feather- "A crow feather." * Crimson Feather- "A redbird feather." * Azure Feather- "A snowbird feather." * Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" * Eye Bone- "It's looking at me." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "It went to sleep." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" * Chester- "Otto von Chesterfield, Esq." * Rabbit and Beardling- "He's looking for carrots." * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "Do you like science?" * Fireflies- "If only I could catch them!" * Fireflies (held)- "They make my pocket glow!" * Mandrake (planted)- "I've heard strange things about those plants." * Mandrake (follower)- "Stop following me!" * Mandrake (dead)- "Mandrake roots have strange properties." * Mandrake (cooked)- "Poor little guy." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, my head!" Reign of Giants * Glommer- "It's cute, in a gross kind of way." * Glommer (sleeping)- " * Glommer's Flower- "The petals shimmer in the light." * Glommer's Flower (dead)- "The petals droop and shimmer in the light." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "The flower was consumed by fire when I teleported!" * Glommer's Wings- "These would look awesome on a helmet!" * Glommer's Goop- "This goop smells foul." * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "Something's under there, searching for minerals." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "I'd sure like to whack that mole... thing." * Moleworm (held)- "Nowhere left to dig, my friend." * Redbird- "Does that mean winter is gone?" Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- "It's an extra leafy lizard." * Star-sky- "I always wanted one of these." * Star-sky (dead)- "Maybe he needs some science?" * Hutch- "Hutch Danglefish, P.I." * Canary- "Some sort of yellow creature made of science." * Canary (held)- "I'm not squishing you, am I?" * Canary (poisoned)- "It's probably fine." * Saffron Feather- "A canary feather." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (very happy)- "Aww. Who's a good monster?" * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- " * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "I hear a tiny stomach grumbling." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "Poor thing must be starving." * Lavae Egg- "There's a faint warmth coming from inside." * Lavae Egg (cracked)- "I never thought I would see a happy egg." * Lavae Egg (too cold)- "I don't think that egg is warm enough." * Lavae Tooth- "It's an egg tooth!" * Chilled Lavae- "Cooled off and chilled out." * No-Eyed Deer- "Is it staring at me? ...No, I guess not." * Deer Antler- "Was that supposed to come off?" Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "These make a soothing glow." * Crabbit and Beardling (normal and held)- "Don't get snappy with me, mister." * Shifting Sands- "I wonder where that crabbit went?" * Dogfish- "It has that wet-dog smell." * Sharkitten- "You have got to be kitten me." * Fishbone (normal and Packin dead)- "Looks like something I want to carry around." * Fishbone (ashes)- "All that's left after the fire has done its job." * Packim Baggims- "I bet I could pack'im full of stuff." * Rainbow Jellyfish- "A colorful blob of science." * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- " * Parrot (normal and held)- "I find myself fresh out of crackers." * Parrot Pirate- "I try not to eat anything with a name." * Parrot Pirate (held)- " * Seagull (normal and held)- "Shoo! Find some other land!" * Seagull (normal and held, in water)- "Shoo! Find some other water!" * Toucan (normal and held)- "What a show-off." * Cormorant- "I bet it eats a lot of fish." * Cormorant (held)- " * Doydoy (normal and held)- "I feel oddly protective of this dumb bird." * Doydoy Nest- "It's for doydoy eggs, dummy." * Doydoy Feather- "Soft AND endangered!" * Doydoy Egg- "Maybe I should have let it hatch." * Hatching Doydoy Egg- " * Fried Doydoy Egg- "A controlled chemical reaction has made this egg matter more nutritious." * Baby Doydoy (normal and held)- "What a cute little... thing." * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- "What a Wascally Wobster." * Fishermerm- "You better not try anything fishy." Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "That's a tall bird!" * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg." * Tallbird Egg- "Will it hatch?" * Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Delicious and nutritional." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Looks like it's hatching." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Mmm. Beaky." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Are eggs supposed to sweat?" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Brrrr!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I have a feeling this is going to take a while..." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "It should hatch any time now." * Smallbird- "That's a rather small bird." * Smallbird (hungry)- "It looks hungry." * Smallbird (starving)- "It must be starving." * Smallish Tallbird- "Not a very tall bird." * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "I'd better find it some food." * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "It has a dangerous look in its eye." * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Ow! Quit it!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (Leif)- "He's huge!" *Treeguard (lumpy)- * Spider Queen- "AHHHHHHHH! That spider is huge!" * Spiderhat- "I hope I got all of the spider goo out of it." * Deerclops- "It's enormous!!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "This is really gross." * Ancient Guardian- "That thing doesn't look happy." * Guardian's Horn- "Wow! I'm glad that didn't gore me!" Reign of Giants * Bearger- "What a bear of a badger." * Thick Fur- "A mat of thick fur." * Moose/Goose- "I don't exactly know what that thing is." * Moose/Goose Egg- "Its contents are like excited electrons trying to escape." * Mosling- "Aaah! You are definitely not an electron!" * Down Feather- "Fluffy!" * Dragonfly- "That's one fly dragon!" * Scales- "They're still warm." *Lava Spit (hot)- "Hot spit!" *Lava Spit (cool)- "I like to call it 'Basaliva'." Don't Starve Together * Bee Queen- "Keep that stinger away from me!" * Bee Queen Crown- "The world seems less a little crazy when I wear it." * Klaus- "What on earth is that thing!" * Klaus (second form)- "Its chains came off!" * Stag Antler- "It's really fancy for a deer antler." * Toadstool Cap- "That toadstool's just asking to be cut down." * Toadstool Cap (Hole)- "Just a hole in the ground." * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool- "Yeesh! I'm not kissing that!" * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap- "How scientific!" * Boomshroom and Misery Boomshroom- "A mushroom cloud in the making!" * Shroom Skin- "Warts and all!" * Reanimated Skeleton- "The skeleton fused with the shadows!" * Bone Snare (Reanimated Caves Skeleton and Ancient Fuelweaver)- "Sharp! Sharp bones!!" * Ancient Fuelweaver (hitting Shadow Shield)- "It's shielded!" * Woven Shadow- "Anklebiters!" * Bone Armor- "No bones about it." * Bone Helm- "It gives me terrible visions." * Shadow Thurible- "It smells like chemicals." * Shadow Thurible (out)- "It's been thuribly depleted." Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "Someone gimme a hand with this palm!" * Quacken- "Now's not the time for me to be Quacken wise!" * Quacken Tentacle- "A beast that never sleeps." * Chest of the Depths- "To the victor, the spoils." * Quacken Beak- "I'd say I made the pecking order around here quite clear." * Sealnado- "I thought it was oddly windy around here." * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- "D'awww." * Turbine Blades- "Perhaps this powered the fury of that beastly storm?" * Magic Seal- "This is a powerful artifact." * Tiger Shark- "Well that's terrifying." * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "More eyes means better sight... right?" * Shark Gills- "I wish I had gills." Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "I hate that guy." * Pig King- "Ewwww, he smells!" * Wes (trapped)- "Maxwell's statues are trapping him." * Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "That is one biiig foot." * Webber (grave)- "I wonder what he did." Don't Starve Together * Abigail (revival failed)- "It was worth a shot." * Ghost (revival failed)- " * Antlion- "It wants something from me." * Antlion (happy)- * Antlion (upset)- "It looks mad." * Antlion (giving tribute)- ** "A tribute for you, great Antlion." ** "Allow me to pay tribute." * Desert Stone- "A mini departiculator." * Desert Stone (active)- " * Sand Spike- " * Sand Castle- " * Glass Spike- "Memories of the time I wasn't skewered." * Glass Castle- "That's science for you." Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- "He looks kind of regal." * Yaarctopus- "He seems open to trading." Other Players ( only) Wilson * Generic- "Stars and atoms! It's %s!" * Attacker- "Yeesh. Do I always look that creepy?" * Murderer- "Your existence is an affront to the laws of science, %s!" * Reviver- "%s has expertly put our theories into practice." * Ghost- "Better concoct a revival device. Can't leave a fellow scientist floating." * Firestarter- "Burning that wasn't very scientific, %s." Willow * Generic- "Good day to you, %s!" * Attacker- "%s is holding that lighter pretty tightly..." * Murderer- "Murderer!" * Reviver- "%s, friend of ghosts." * Ghost- "I bet you're just burning for a heart, %s." * Firestarter- "Again?" Wolfgang * Generic- "It's good to see you, %s!" * Attacker- "Let's not start a fight with the strongman..." * Murderer- "Murderer! I can take you!" * Reviver- "%s, friend of ghosts." * Ghost- "I told you you couldn't deadlift that boulder, %s. The numbers were all wrong." * Firestarter- "You can't actually 'fight' fire, %s!" Wendy * Generic- "Greetings, %s!" * Attacker- "%s doesn't have any sharp objects, does she?" * Murderer- "Murderer!" * Reviver- "%s, friend of ghosts." * Ghost- "I'm seeing double! I'd better concoct a revival device." * Firestarter- "I know you set those flames, %s." WX-78 * Generic- "Good day to you, %s!" * Attacker- "I think we need to tweak your primary directive, %s..." * Murderer- "You've violated the first law!" * Reviver- "Looks like %s got that empathy module up and running." * Ghost- "I always thought %s could use a heart. Now I'm certain!" * Firestarter- "You look like you're gonna melt, %s. What happened?" Wickerbottom * Generic- "Good day, %s!" * Attacker- "I think she's planning to throw the book at me." * Murderer- "Here comes my peer review!" * Reviver- "I have deep respect for %s's practical theorems." * Ghost- "This doesn't seem very scientific, does it, %s?" * Firestarter- "I'm sure you had a very clever reason for that fire." Woodie * Generic- "Good day, %s!" * Attacker- "%s has been a bit of a sap lately..." * Murderer- "Murder! Bring me an axe and we'll get in the swing of things!" * Reviver- "%s saved everyone's backbacon." * Ghost- "Does 'universal' coverage include the void, %s?" * Werebeaver- "%s's gone on a wood chucking rampage!" * Ghost Werebeaver- "Will you bea-very mad if I don't revive you, %s?" * Firestarter- "Don't burn yourself out, %s." Wes * Generic- "Greetings, %s!" * Attacker- "%s is silent, but deadly..." * Murderer- "Mime this!" * Reviver- "%s thinks outside the invisible box." * Ghost- "How do you say 'I'll conduct a revival device' in mime?" * Firestarter- "Wait, don't tell me. You lit a fire." Maxwell * Generic- "Decent day to you, %s!" * Attacker- "Seems you've gone from 'dapper' to 'slapper'." * Murderer- "I'll show you Logic and Reason... those're my fists!" * Reviver- "%s is using his powers for good." * Ghost- "Don't look at me like that, %s! I'm working on it!" * Firestarter- "%s's just asking to get roasted." Wigfrid * Generic- "Good day, %s!" * Attacker- "I'd like to avoid a punch from %s, if possible." * Murderer- "She's gone berserk!" * Reviver- "%s has full command of spirits." * Ghost- "Nice try. You're not escaping to Valhalla yet, %s." * Firestarter- "%s is really heating things up today." Webber * Generic- "Good day, %s!" * Attacker- "I'm gonna roll up a piece of papyrus newspaper, just in case." * Murderer- "Murderer! I'll squash you, %s!" * Reviver- "%s is playing well with others." * Ghost- "%s is really buggin' me for a heart." * Firestarter- "We need to have a group meeting about fire safety." Winona * Generic- "Good day to you, %s!" * Attacker- "%s is a safety hazard." * Murderer- "It ends here, %s!" * Reviver- "It's pretty handy having you around, %s." * Ghost- "That probably threw a wrench into her plans." * Firestarter- "Things are burning up at the factory today." Other (Mod Characters) * Generic- "Greetings, %s!" * Attacker- "%s looks shifty..." * Murderer- "Murderer!" * Reviver- "%s, friend of ghosts." * Ghost- "%s could use a heart." * Firestarter- "Burning that wasn't very scientific, %s." Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "A small, normal egg." * Egg (cooked)- "Sunny side yum!" * Monster Meat- "Ugh. I don't think I should eat that." * Meat- "It's a bit gamey, but it'll do." * Morsel- "A tiny chunk of dead animal." * Cooked Monster Meat- "That's only somewhat more appetizing than when it was raw." * Cooked Meat- "Char broiled to perfection." * Cooked Morsel- "Now I don't have to worry about getting worms!" * Monster Jerky- "Strange-smelling jerky." * Jerky- "Just jerky enough." * Small Jerky- "A little jerky." * Leafy Meat- "That doesn't look very appealing." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "At least it's warm now." * Drumstick- "I should gobble it." * Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." * Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." * Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." * Eel- "This will make a delicious meal." * Cooked Eel- "Smells great!" * Koalefant Trunk- "A light breezy trunk." * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "A thick, hairy trunk." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Somehow even more nasal than before." * Frog Legs- "I've heard it's a delicacy." * Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." * Batilisk Wing- "I hate these things, even when they're dead." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "At least it's not coming back." Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "Good dog." * Dead Swordfish- "I better not run with this." * Tropical Fish- "What a tropical looking fish." * Dead Jellyfish- "He lived a good life." * Cooked Jellyfish- "It's all wriggly." * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- "An electric shock will not revive it. I tried." * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "A colorful snack!" * Dried Jellyfish- "I'd be a jerk not to eat this." * Raw Fish- "A chunk of fish meat." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "Where did this can come from?" * Fish Steak- "Grilled to perfection." * Fish Morsel- "A small bit of fish." * Cooked Fish Morsel- "A small bit of cooked fish." * Limpets- "Limpets Bizkets." * Cooked Limpets- "Escargotcha!" * Mussel- "Could use some flexing." * Cooked Mussel- "I cook a mean mussel." * Roe- "Fish babies." * Cooked Roe- "Roe, sunny side up." * Neon Quattro- "It looks like a fish, but it feels clammy." * Cooked Neon Quattro- "Fried fry." * Pierrot Fish- "This one's extra water repellent." * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "Gilled to perfection." * Purple Grouper- "Surf and turf, hold the turf." * Cooked Purple Grouper- "That fish is fin-ished." * Shark Fin- "A sleek fin." * Dead Wobster- "You should cook up nicely." * Delicious Wobster- "I can't wait to eat you." * Bile-Covered Slop- "I'm not dissecting that." * Dragoon Heart- "Where the dragoon once stored its feelings." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Red berries taste the best." * Cave Banana- "It's mushy." * Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." * Durian- "Oh it smells!" * Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." * Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." * Cooked Cave Banana- "Yum!" * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still weird." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Now it smells even worse!" * Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute Cuisine!" Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "Sticky sweet." * Grilled Watermelon- "Juicy and warm." Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "Extra tasty, though they won't last long." * Roasted Juicy Berries- "Better eat them before they spoil!" Shipwrecked * Banana- " * Cooked Banana- " * Coconut- "It requires a large nut hacker." * Halved Coconut- "When I click them together, they make horsey sounds!" * Roasted Coconut- "Now I just need a cake." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Corn and Popcorn- "High in fructose!" * Carrot (planted)- "The earth is making plantbabies." * Carrot- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." * Pumpkin- "It's as big as my head!" * Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." * Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." * Hot Pumpkin- "How did it not turn into a pie?" * Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." * Red Cap- "It smells funny." * Green Cap- "It seems pretty normal." * Blue Cap- "It's weird and gooey." * Cooked Cap- "It's different now..." * Glow Berry- "Looks delicious." * Lichen- "Nutritious, but it won't last long." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "There are still some spines between me and a tasty meal." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Grilled fruit of the desert." * Cactus Flower- "A pretty flower from a prickly plant." Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- "Kinda wrinkled." Shipwrecked * Seaweed- "A weed. Of the sea." * Roasted Seaweed- "Crispy." * Dried Seaweed- "Salty!" * Sweet Potato (planted)- "That's an odd looking carrot." * Sweet Potato- "Looks yammy!" * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Looks even yammier!" * Coffee Beans- "They could use some roasting." * Roasted Coffee Beans- "Heat definitely improved them." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "The perfect breakfast for a man of science." * Butter Muffin- "I threw the recipe away and just kind of winged it." * Dragonpie- "The dragonfruit is very filling." * Fishsticks- "Sticks to my ribs." * Fish Tacos- "Crunchy and delicious!" * Fist Full of Jam- "I probably should have made a jar." * Froggle Bunwich- "A very leggy sandwich." * Fruit Medley- "Fruity." * Honey Ham- "Sweet and savory." * Honey Nuggets- "Tastes like chicken, but I don't think it is." * Kabobs- "Lunch on a stick." * Mandrake Soup- "Well, he won't be waking up again." * Meatballs- "I cooked it myself!" * Meaty Stew- "A stew to put some meat on my bones." * Monster Lasagna- "It's an affront to science." * Pierogi- "These turned out pretty good." * Powdercake- "I don't know if I'm hungry enough." * Pumpkin Cookies- "That's a pretty gourd cookie!" * Ratatouille- "An excellent source of fibre." * Stuffed Eggplant- "I'll be stuffed after eating this!" * Taffy- "My dentist'd get mad if I ate this... but I don't have one." * Turkey Dinner- "Mmmm." * Unagi- "I hope this doesn't make me feel eel!" * Waffles- "I'm waffling on whether I should add more syrup." * Wet Goop- "It tastes like nothing." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "A bowl of foliage." * Guacamole- "Avogadro's favorite dish." * Ice Cream- "I scream for ice cream!" * Melonsicle- "Cryogenic watermelon." * Spicy Chili- "Five alarm!" * Trail Mix- "A healthy, natural snack." Don't Starve Together * Jellybeans- "One part jelly, one part bean." Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "No, not brain freeze! I need that for science!" * Bisque- "Cooking that sure kept me bisque-y!" * California Roll- "But I don't have chopsticks." * Ceviche- "Can I get a bigger bowl? This one looks a little shrimpy." * Coffee- "Smells delicious and energizing!" * Jelly-O Pop- "Jelly-O pop it right in my mouth!" * Lobster Bisque- "Could use more salt, but that's none of my bisque-ness." * Lobster Dinner- "If I eat it in the morning is it still dinner?" * Seafood Gumbo- "It's a jumbo seafood gumbo." * Shark Fin Soup- "It's shark fin-ished!" * Surf 'n' Turf- "It's perf!" * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Sugary fruit! Part of a balanced breakfast." * Monster Tartare- "There's got to be something else to eat around here." * Mussel Bouillabaise- "Imagine the experiments I could run on it!" * Sweet Potato Souffle- "Sweet potato souffles are a rising trend." * Caviar- "I never had it before I came here." * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "I seasoned it with a dash of science." Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "Each one is a tiny mystery." * Carrot Seeds- "It's a carrot seed." * Corn Seeds- "It's a corn seed." * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "It's a weird fruit seed." * Durian Seeds- "It's a durian seed." * Eggplant Seeds- "It's an eggplant seed." * Pomegranate Seeds- "It's a pome-whatsit seed." * Pumpkin Seeds- "It's a pumpkin seed." * Toasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em!" * Honey- "Looks delicious!" * Butterfly Wings- "Without these, it's just a butter." * Butter- "I can't believe it's butter!" * Rot- "It's a furry ball of rotten food." * Rotten Egg- "Ew! It stinks!" Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "Roasted to perfection." * Electric Milk- "It's buzzing with tastiness!" * Watermelon Seeds- "It's a melon seed." Don't Starve Together * Phlegm- "It's thick and pliable. And salty." * Royal Jelly- "It infuses the eater with the power of science!" Shipwrecked * Blubber- "Squishy." * Brainy Matter- "Food for thought." * Sweet Potato Seeds- "My very own plant eggs." Misc Items Base Game * Abigail's Flower (stage 1 and held)- "It's hauntingly beautiful." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "It's giving me the creeps." * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "It's not the weirdest thing I've seen..." * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "I don't know if I should hang on to this." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "I'm dying to find out what it does." * Blueprint- "It's scientific!" * Gears- "A pile of mechanical parts." * Gears (refusing to eat)- " * Ashes- "All that's left after fire has done its job." * Red Gem- "It sparkles with inner warmth." * Blue Gem- "It sparkles with cold energy." * Yellow Gem- "This gem is yellow." * Green Gem- "It's green and gemmy." * Orange Gem- "It's an orange gem." * Beard Hair- "I made them with my face." * Manure- "I should fill my pockets!" * Guano- "Another flavor of poop." * Melty Marbles- "They are all melted together." * Fake Kazoo- "It's just a cheap replica." * Gord's Knot- "The knot is stuck. Forever." * Gnome- "It must be some kind of religious artifact." * Tiny Rocketship- "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." * Frazzled Wires- "Their electricity carrying days are over." * Ball and Cup- "I have no time for fun and games!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "Great. All of my tub stopping needs are met." * Mismatched Buttons- "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." * Second-hand Dentures- "I hope I get out of here before I need these." * Lying Robot- "He whispers beautiful lies to me." * Dessicated Tentacle- "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." * Dwarf Star- " Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "Poor little guy. He deserves a proper funeral." * Bone Shards- "Bits of bone." Don't Starve Together * Blueprint (rare)- " * Pile o' Balloons- "It looks like clown currency." * Balloon- " * Codex Umbra- "Spooky." * Fur Tuft- "Black and white fur." * Sketch- "A picture of a sculpture. We'll need somewhere to make it." * Leaky Teacup- "Now if I only had some tea..." * White and Black Bishop- "Maxwell left his stuff out again." * Bent Spork- "A horrifyingly failed utensil fusion. I guess science *can* go too far." * Toy Trojan Horse- "I wonder what it's hiding?" * Unbalanced Top- "It doesn't spin very well." * Back Scratcher- "Now I can scratch my back; all my problems are solved!" * Beaten Beater- "This egg beater is all bent out of shape." * Frayed Yarn- "Maybe I'll brush up on some string theory." * Shoe Horn- "I can put my shoes on without help, thanks." * White and Black Knight- "Honestly, he just leaves them out wherever." * Lucky Cat Jar- "I think the librarian had a cat." * Air Unfreshener- "It smells kind of stale." * Potato Cup- "Food and a cup! The ultimate survival container." * White and Black Rook- "How Machiavellian." * Wire Hanger- "Good, I can hang my clothes up if I ever find a hook." * Blue Moonlens- "It's always smart to keep an eye out." * Green Moonlens- "That'll keep a watchful eye on the place." * Red Moonlens- "It can see and be seen for miles!" * Orange Moonlens- "No one could get lost with that thing looking out for them." * Purple Moonlens- "Makes a good marker, but I wish it'd stop looking at me." * Yellow Moonlens- "That ought to show everyone the way." * Iridescent Gem- "This gem seems special." * Moon Caller's Staff- "It's scientifically proven that gems look better on top of sticks." * Polar Light- "Brr! Chilling." * Shadow Atrium- "The power of science must have reanimated it..." * Beach Toy- "Someone might be interested in this." * Crumpled Package- "This package is barely holding together." Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "Only poison can cure poison." * Dubloons- "I'm rich!" * Hail- "Chilling." * Message in a Bottle- "Someone wrote me a note!" * Spoiled Fish- "I'm not terribly curious about the smell." * Snake Oil- "The label says 'Jay's Wondrous Snake Oil!'" * Orange Soda- "What is this substance?" * Voodoo Doll- "This thing gives me the creeps..." * Ukulele- "Incredible! This guitar has undergone shrinkification!" * License Plate- "How did this get all the way out here?" * Ancient Vase- "A relic of a bygone era!" * Brain Cloud Pill- "Clouding of the brain... never heard of it..." * Wine Bottle Candle- "I'm sure someone would like this." * Broken AAC Device- "Someone lost their words." * One True Earring- "I wonder where the false one is?" * Old Boot- "Where's the other one?" * Sextant- "An instrument of some sort." * Toy Boat- "I ought to measure it to make sure it's to scale." * Soaked Candle- "Looks kinda soggy." * Sea Worther- "Scientific!" * Iron Key- "That's a key." * Bone Key- "Something somewhere must be locked." * Golden Key- "This key probably unlocks something." * Tarnished Crown- "It's oddly monkey-sized." Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "That didn't go well. I'll have to try again." * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Ashes of Thing- " * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "That rod looks useful!" * Divining Rod- "It's some kind of homing device." * Divining Rod (cold)- "The signal is very faint." * Divining Rod (warm)- "I'm headed in the right direction." * Divining Rod (warmer)- "I must be getting pretty close." * Divining Rod (hot)- "This thing's going crazy!" * Divining Rod Holder- "I wonder what it does." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "It looks like it needs a large key." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Now my machine can work!" * Maxwell's Door- "I'm not sure I want to fall for that a second time." * Maxwell's Phonograph- "So that's where the music was coming from." * Maxwell's Light- "I wonder how they work." * Maxwell Statue- "It really captures his personality." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "I'll want to avoid stepping on that!" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "Oops." * Sick Worm Hole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual." * Nightmare Lock- "Looks almost like a key hole." * Nightmare Throne- "That doesn't look very comfortable." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "He's trapped!" * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "She's trapped!" * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "It's trapped!" Don't Starve Together * Maxwell Statue- "He's a lot shorter in person." Announcements Base Game *Generic- *Freedom- "I'm free! I'm finally free!" *Freezing- "So Cold!" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "Go for the eyes!" *Battlecry (prey)- "I will destroy you!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Here piggy piggy!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "I'm going to stomp you dead!" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Better you than me!" *Leaving combat- "I sure showed him!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "He's too fast!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "I'll let him go. This time." *Leaving combat (Spider)- "He's too gross anyway." *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Shoo, you nasty thing!" *Activated a Bee Mine- "BEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" *Dusk- "It's getting late. It will be dark soon." *Entering light- "I can see again!" *Entering darkness- "It's so dark!" *Doing things in the dark- "It's too dark to see!" *Failed to do something- "I can't do that." *Failed to craft something- "I don't have all the ingredients." *Trying to sleep during the day- "It's too bright out." *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "I'm not tired." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "I'm too hungry to sleep, the growling will keep me up!" *Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's too dangerous right now!" *Trying to give item to a busy mob- "I'll try again in a second." *Hounds are coming- "Did you hear that?" *Depths Worms are coming- *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded big!" *Inventory full- "I can't carry any more stuff!" *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (stale food)- "I think that was starting to turn." *Eating (spoiled food)- "Yuck! That was terrible!" *Eating (painful food)- "I don't feel so good." *Hungry- "I'm so hungry!" *Earthquake- "That doesn't sound good." *Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "Safe from that frightening lightning!" *Overheating- "Need... ice... or... shade!" *Tree Shelter- "Thanks for protection from the elements, tree!" *Wetness (low)- "Oh, H2O." *Wetness (medium)- "My clothes appear to be permeable." *Wetness (high)- "Water way to go!" *Wetness (highest)- "I've nearly reached my saturation point." *Dropping tool while wet- "Wow that tool is slippery!" *Smoldering item- "That thing is about to catch fire." *Burnt- "Yikes! That was hot!" *Giant arrival- "That sounded big!" *Trying to sleep on fire- "I don't exactly have a burning desire to sleep in that." Don't Starve Together *Antlion appeased- *Blueprint already known- "I already know that one." *Battlecry (Deer)- "Die, doe!" * Refusing to eat Eternal Fruitcake- "Putting that in my mouth would be disgusting!" * Sinkhole warning- **"The ground is destabilizing!" **"Terrible terralogic tremors!" *Cave-in warning- "The ceiling is destabilizing!" *Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- **"Pant... Pant..." **"Lift... with your back..." **"For... science... oof!" **"Hngh...!" **"Huff... Pant..." **"This isn't... gentleman's... work..." **"Is this... messing up my hair?" **"This is the worst... experiment..." * Klaus summoning Krampii- "It called for help!" * Loot Stash (wrong key)- * The Lazy Deserter (teleported)- "I'm not sure that was science." * Mushroom Planter needs log- "A log would probably be of more use." *Atrium destabilizing- **"What's that?!" **"I think it's time to leave!" *Ruins renewal- "All the monsters came back!" *Structure occupied- *Unable to give item (busy)- *Unable to give item (dead)- *Unable to give item (inventory full)- "Your pockets are too full!" *Unable to give item (sleeping)- * Unable to give all items (not enough room)- Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- "That doesn't sound good." *Volcano eruption- "That can't be good." *Sea Hounds are coming- "I'm going to need a bigger boat..." *Sealnado is coming- "That sounded big!" *Map border approaching- "Here there be monsters." *Entering map border- "It would seem my future is foggy." *Exiting map border- "I think I felt something brush against my leg..." * Riding wave- "Weeeee!" *Boat losing durability- "I need to get to land!" *Boat leak- "I think I sprung a leak." *Boat sinking- "I seem to be sinking." *Crabbit escape- "I could've sworn it was right there..." Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "I feel so accomplished!" * Accomplishment completed- "If only my friends could see me now..." Skins * Formal Set- "I hate parties." * Survivor Set- "There is a scientific solution, here. I know it." * Shadow Set- "Mwahahaha!" * Halloween Costume Set- "I'm sure I had a scientific reason for this." *Rose Set (Tencent only)- "Perhaps I'll retire to a life of rose breeding." Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "I can see into his pores." * Skull Chest- "I'm not sure if I want to open it." * Golden Pitchfork- "Why did I even make a pitchfork this fancy?" * Boat- "Is that how I got here?" * Home- "Someone must live here." * Sunk Boat- "It's no use to me out there!" * Lava Pit- "Good thing it's contained!" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Bottled mosquito rage!" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- " * Tree Clump- "It's almost like someone is trying to prevent me from going somewhere." * Pig Tent- "Smells like bacon." * Friend-o-matic- "If I had any friends, this could take me to them." * Friend-o-matic (open)- "If I step through, will I still be me?" * Friend-o-matic (full)- "It seems to be popular over there." * Poison Frog- "It looks meaner than usual." * Peacock- "Nothing more than a dressed up thief." * Mending Tape- "For making some much needed repairs." Removed Base Game * Fur Roll- "It's better to sleep." * Tent- "I can sleep in here when I'm hurt." * Heat Stone- "I could heat this up near the fire." * Heat Stone (cold)- "It's stone cold." * Heat Stone (warm)- "It's warm and cuddly... for a rock!" * Heat Stone (hot)- "Nice and toasty hot!" * Deadly Feast- "A most potent dish." *Livinglog-crafted staffs (prior to release)- "It doesn't look finished. It could be dangerous!" *Livinglog-crafted staffs (after using)- "Ow! I don't think it's finished yet!" * Telelocator Staff- "This science is now out of control!" * Straw Hat and Beefalo Hat- "What a nice hat." * Grave- "I bet there's all sorts of good stuff down there!" * Plugged Sinkhole- "I wonder if I could move that rock." * Sinkhole- "I bet there's all sorts of things to discover down there." * Touch Stone- "Such a touching stone." * Touch Stone- "What an odd looking stone." * Mosquito- "What a nasty little blood sucker." * Splumonkey- "A monkey with little brain." * Seeds (specific)- "It's a seed." *Research (high value)- "I feel so smart now!" *Research (normal value)- "Never stop learning!" *Research (low value)- "I didn't learn very much from that." *Researching an item- "In you go!" *Research Poop- "Poooop!" *Research an Axe- "Let me axe you a question!" *Research Cut Grass- "I will unlock the secrets of ... grass." *Research Cut Reeds- "I can learn stuff by reeding!" *Research some Flint- "This probably isn't the best use of flint." *Research a Log- "There must be science hiding somewhere in there." Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "Poor guy. I should put him to rest." * Watermelon Seeds- "It's a seed." Don't Starve Together * Wardrobe- "Maybe I can be even more handsome!" * Wardrobe (burnt)- "So long, style." * Jury-Rigged Portal- "It's rickety, but it appears to function. After a fashion..." * Diseased Twiggy Tree- "It looks sick. More so than usual." * Diseased Grass Gekko- "It looks pretty sick." * Barrel- "Did that just move?" * Long Pig- "Flesh is flesh. Where do I draw the line?" * Cooked Long Pig- "Cooked nice and pink, but still morally gray." * Long Pig Jerky- "Letting it dry makes it not come from a human, right?" * No-Eyed Deer- "Is it staring at me? ...No, maybe not." *Antlion appeased- "That'll appease her, for now..." Shipwrecked * Sandbag- "This should keep the water out." * Trawl Net- "I see no possible downsides to using this." * Seaworthy (SW world)- "And so I sail away into the horizon..." * Coconut- "That is a large nut." *Palm Tree (sapling)- "It requires a large nut hacker." * Shoal- "I can't see the bottom!" * Volcano- "That seems safe." * Seashell- "Maybe I could sell these." *Shifting Sands- "I wonder where that crab went?" * Limpets- "Maybe starving wouldn't be so bad..." Other * Compromising Statue- "The wilderness and I came to a compromise." Uncertain *TREASURECHEST_TRAP- "How convenient!" *ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP- "Well, that was easy." Inaccurate Base Game *Miner Hat (out)- "My torch just ran out!" Trivia *Wilson's quote for the Fire Staff ("I don't want to set the world on fire.") is a reference to the 1941 song of the same title by The Ink Spots. *His quote for the Ice Cube ("Stay cool, boy.") is from the American musical West Side Story's musical number "Cool". *His quote for a Bee ("To bee or not to bee.") is a reference to Hamlet, a play by Shakespeare. *His quote for the Sewing Kit ("Darn it! Darn it all to heck!") is a pun, as "darning" is a sewing technique for repairing holes in damaged clothing. It may also be a reference to the famous final line of Planet of the Apes: "Damn you! Damn you all to hell!" *His quote for a regular Hound ("You ain't nothing, hound dog!") is a reference to Elvis Presley's song, "Hound Dog". *When Sea Hounds are approaching, Wilson may comment, "I'm going to need a bigger boat...." This is a reference to the movie Jaws, in which a lead character says, "We're gonna need a bigger boat," while being stalked by a shark. *His quote for a burnt Bee Box ("How did it get burned?!!") is a reference to a famous Nicholas Cage movie, The Wicker Man. *His quote for an active Ice Fling-o-matic ("Fling on!") could possibly be a reference to the song "Dream On", by Aerosmith. *Wilson's quote on the turned-off Ice Flingomatic "All quiet on the flinging front." may be a reference to Erich Maria Remarque's novel, All Quiet on the Western Front. *When Wilson examines the Pig Heads surrounding a Touch Stone, he will say, "It looks like an offering to the beast." This may be a reference to the book Lord of the Flies by William Golding. In the book, Jack and his group of hunters place a sow's head on top of a sharpened pole as an offering to the Beast that supposedly lives on their island. *His quote for the Rabbit Hole ("That must lead to the Kingdom of the Bunnymen.") may have provided the inspiration for the Bunnymen found in Caves. *His quote for the Hammer ("Stop! It's time! To hammer things!") is a reference to the well known line "Stop! Hammer Time!" from the song "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer. *His quote for the Morning Star ("It's electric!") could be a reference to the song Electric Slide. *His quote for Maxwell's Door ("I'm not sure I want to fall for that a second time.") is a clear reference to Wilson's origin. *Wilson's examination of the Bunny Puff (“I just like holding it.”) may be a reference to the novel Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. *Upon examining Guacamole, Wilson will proclaim that it is "Avogadro's favorite dish." This is a reference to Amadeo Avogadro, who first created the unit of measurement "moles" for describing the number of molecules of a substance in a sample. *Wilson's examination quote of the Salt Lick (“How many licks does it take to get to the center?”) 'is a reference to the famous "Tootsie Roll" Commercial, which asks how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop (Answer: 364). *Wilson's examination quote for the Silly Monkey Ball, "I have a strange desire to name it after myself.", may be a reference to the movie Cast Away, in which the main character makes a companion out of a volleyball, which he names "Wilson". *Wilson's examination quote of the Halved Coconut (“When I click them together, they make horsey sounds.”) is a reference to the movie Monty Python's The Holy Grail, in which knights tap coconuts together to imitate the sound of horse hooves. *Wilson's examination quote for Logs ("It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood.") is a reference to the Log song from the show Ren and Stimpy. *His quote for WX-78 as a murderer ("You've violated the first law!") is a reference to the Three Laws of Robotics found in the works of sci-fi writer Isaac Asimov, the first of which states that robots are not allowed to harm humans. *Wilson's quote when nearing Fog, ("Here be monsters") is a reference to old map making, in which mapmakers would mark "here be dragons" to signify unexplored areas. *Wilson's quote for the Chest (“It is my tickle trunk!”) references the old 80's TV show Mr. Dressup, in which the eponymous character possessed a chest that he named the "tickle trunk." *When examining underwater Mussels, Wilson will say ("I wonder if they're from Brussels."), which may be a reference to Men at Work - Down Under or the Belgian actor Jean-Claude Van Damme, known as the "Muscles from Brussels". Category:Character Quotes